


Chance of a Lifetime

by Storm13546



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm13546/pseuds/Storm13546
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. All mistakes are my own and I would appreciate feedback. This is about a girl from our world who is unhappy with her life and commits suicide. She makes up in the Marvel universe which is one of her favorite things. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible and not turn her into a Mary-Sue. This is my take of a fan waking up in Marvel and becoming a agent of SHIELD.





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction to my character and set up the series.

I hear my phone going off somewhere but it sounds weird. In my sleep riddled state I start feeling around for my phone and looking under the pillow where I normally keep it. While I’m searching my mind keeps telling me something isn’t right and for whatever reason I can’t seem to fully wake up. I finally find my phone and see a text saying “When your up, log into the chat”. I start to get a splitting headache and decide to shut my eyes and go back to sleep. When I wake up later everything is more clear but no less confusing. I sit up in bed and stare at my room. I’m somehow in my room back at my parents house, I haven’t slept in this bed in over a year and I haven’t been to my parents house in probably 6 months or more. I’m not sure how long I just sit there and try to figure how I’m here or maybe I’m dreaming. I hear my phone go off again but its the wrong ringtone. I grab my phone and stop, this is an iPhone 5, I have an iPhone Xs. I see it’s a text message pop up from my mom saying “Happy Birthday 18th birthday!” What the hell? That’s Random, first I’m 25 and its not April. I start going through my phone and looking at everything, thats why I remember the text from this morning. It’s from someone named Skye but I don’t know who that is or what chat they’re referring to. I go to the home screen and see it displaying the date as April 5th so my phone must be broke. When I click on the Calendar, it says the year is 2012 which again is not right, the year is 2019. I close my phone and just stare around the room. What the fuck is going on? I get up to go to the bathroom but I have to stop when I look into the mirror. I look different, similar but some features are different and my hair is a darker brown. I’m also skinny like I was in high school and my tattoos are gone along with the few scars I had on my arms. The biggest change though is I look younger like a freshman in high school young. I spend some time staring at myself in the mirror and cataloging everything that is different. Eventually my bladder reminds me why I got up and walked in here. Everything is strange and my mind is having a hard time keeping up. The only explanation I can think of, is this a dream. I wander out to the living room and look around the house. The house is different too, the decor is all wrong, the wall paint is different and the furniture is different. Another big difference is, theres no animals. My parents have 4 dogs and 2 cats, so where are they? That also brings up the next question, where are my two cats? 

The doorbell rings which startles me, I’ve been in my own little world trying to comprehend everything. I peek out the living room window and see the UPS guy walking back to his truck. I go down the stairs and open the front door theres a big box propped against the door. I have to drag the box inside, its really heavy. I see it’s labeled with my name so I continue to drag it upstairs to open it. Inside is a thick envelope, a backpack and several boxes with looks like different tech. Holy shit, all this had to cost thousands and it’s a brand called Interstellar, I’ve never heard of that one before. When flipping over the triangular box it says Stark on the back, it seems like this is a phone. Even though I’m extremely tempted to open all the things and look at them I decide to open the envelope and see if there is a letter. When I open it, I pull out a huge thing of cash maybe a couple thousands worth. No letter but there is a bus ticket for tomorrow morning at 8:50 to Seattle. I go through the whole box but can’t find any letter or any clue on who sent all this. The return address is some random place in New York but no name. I highly doubt my parents would have gotten me all this especially when it’s not my birthday or Christmas, unless it is April 5th and it is actually my birthday but still. I’ve never seen that much money in real life before so I count that first, turns out to be $5,000 in various bills. I almost can’t believe everything that is in this box. There is a laptop, a tablet, a phone and some random accessories like headphones. I notice a note taped to the laptop telling me to turn that on first and it will explain everything. I choose to go through the backpack first which has lots of stuff in it. I can’t believe someone is giving me all this and more importantly why would someone give all this to me. The bag itself is pretty cool, its black with blue and red details and has a small solar panel on the front. Once I went through all the pockets and pulled everything out, I ended up with a smart notebook, some hard drives, a bracelet with a USB, a necklace with a star pendant, like the one from Captain Marvel, and a weird plain black cube. Finally, I also got a complete change of clothes including shoes and they seem to be the right size. 

I open the laptop and immediately I see myself pop up in a video. “Alright, I know how confusing and strange this is but I need you to pay attention to everything I say. When this video is done playing I programed it to be completely deleted with absolutely no trace of it. Let’s start off with, this isn’t a dream and no you are not in a coma. I can’t explain how you or we got here just that due to some universal intervention I, you, we? Man this is going to be confusing, I’m just going to refer to you as a completely separate person. Anyways, due to universal intervention you were brought into this world after committing suicide. So, sorry to break the news to you but your dead or you were. They took pity on you and gave you that new life you dreamed of. You’re not a Mary Sue and you can die and you can get hurt so don’t be reckless, this is another chance at life so go live it. This world is almost nothing like the one you left behind. For starters, this is the Marvel universe and the the date is April 5th 2012 which makes you 18 again. I have included everything needed for you to leave and start a new life and I also made it easy for you by setting everything up. I want you to discover everything yourself and form your own opinion but I will give you a hint and tell you to look back at your iPhone and read the texts from Skye. As you’re starting to make the connection, yes that is Skye from the show although you know her as Daisy Johnson. You’ve been talking on a Raising Tide chat for a few months and started texting each other. She is in Seattle right now at a Raising Tide meet up, she invited you along but you had no way to get there. So I bought you a bus ticket so you can go and meet her and find a new life. I understand how scared you are and how you don’t like to try new things but you got a second chance at life and you’re in a universe you dreamed of. How many people get that chance? Go to Seattle make a friend, travel, go on an adventure, join SHIELD if you want, just don’t sit there and waste this opportunity. You hated your previous life and wanted something different, something excited, a life worth living for. Sure, you can stay here and repeat the cycle that you hated and killed your self to leave or you take the chance and make a better life. Your decision but choose wisely, and if you choose to go to to Seattle you won’t regret it. Okay before I go I need to go over a couple more things. I enrolled you in Phoenix Academy, it’s mostly an online school but with a few on campus lessons. And finally, I want you to know that if you believe and if you fight for it, you will have an amazing life. Instead of just dreaming of the impossible, take the chance and do the impossible.”

The video goes black and disappears so I’m starring at the home screen. I try to find it and bring it back but she or me was right, it’s completely gone. I spend the next couple hours setting everything up and learning about this version of me, apparently in this universe I have no friends besides maybe Skye, I lost touch with them when I dropped out of high school, so that didn’t change. She has almost no online presence except the Raising Tide chat. When I’m done with setting everything up and going through it all, I start to clean up my mess and putting it all in the backpack. It’s almost 3 so I’m going to wait to look at the cube, even though it’s killing me to know what it contains. It looks like the SHIELD directors cube but it can’t be, Fury would have that. I put the backpack in my room and make sure it’s hidden just in case my parents go in there. I have no idea how I’m going to explain where I got all that or who it’s was from. If I remember correctly my dad should be getting home anytime and I can’t remember when my mom gets home but I’m thinking around 6. My stomach protesting the lack of food so go I get something to eat. As I’m sitting at the counter eating and reading my texts and messages on the chat when I hear the garage door open and my dad walks in. He gives me a little cake and we talk about random things and how when my mom gets home at 6 we’ll be going to Red Robin. As the night progresses it feels normal and I almost forgot about being 18 again or being the Marvel universe. I’ve been talking with Skye all day and I told her how I bought a bus ticket for Seattle but I haven’t told my parents yet. Her advice is I’m an adult now and can do whatever I want and she’s right. So while we’re eating dinner I tell them about buying the bus ticket and I was going to meet a friend in Seattle. They were shocked that I had a friend and that I had money to buy a ticket. As soon as that came up I had to come with a lie quick to explain how I have money for a ticket and how I plan on funding that trip. I told them I’ve been saving up some money for a while, I had originally plan to use to it to buy a dog but I’m 18 so I can just get a job. My parents didn’t really believe me that I had money saved up but in the end I’m 18 and a legal adult and I should go see the world on my own. Also brought up the point Ive been in my room for the last 2 years so it would be good for me to go out and meet friends. In the end and after much convincing from me they agreed to it and my mom said she can take me to the bus station in the morning since tomorrow on her way to work. 

On our way from the from Red Robin we stoped at the store so I can get a toiletry travel kit and I picked up a couple tee shirts. My parents paid for everything because they wanted me to have enough money for Seattle. I lied and told them I only have $300, which should be enough for a couple days in Seattle. Skye and I decided I would stay with her in the van to save money and it will be like a sleepover. I plan on being there for 4-5 days but it depends on when I want to come back and when Skye wants to get rid on me. I plan on showing her around the city and we’ll be meeting with some Rising Tide members. I’m not packing much, I feel weird using anything that belonged to this worlds Kayla. I managed to fit everything in one bag, I don’t have many clothes so it wasn’t hard. I really should use some of that money to buy clothes. I was to excited and nervous to sleep so I stayed up and went through everything that was in my room. As of right now I plan joining SHIELD and leaving so I would like to clean this room up and get rid of pretty much everything. There is only a few things I would want to keep so I put them in my duffle bag and everything else is put into trash bags or plastic tubs to be donated. I think I finally went to sleep around 3 am and I woke up at 7 so I can shower and get ready. I want to leave early so on our way to the bus station I can drop everything off that I I don’t want at Goodwill. I’m wearing the clothes I was sent, they fit perfect. I got a black Naketano hoodie, Captain America tee, True Religion jeans, red Converse and of course underwear. 

I’m finally boarding the greyhound to take me to Seattle after dropping off all my old things. My dad was really confused but I told him its things I don’t wear or used in years. I wonder what will happen when I meet Skye? I really want to go with her and join SHIELD and meet Coulson if not maybe I can get into SHIELD Academy? But if Hydra is around, do I want to go to the Academy? Maybe in this universe they aren’t in SHIELD and maybe they’re actually gone and Captain America defeated them in the 40s. Which reminds me, I never got to look at the cube and now I’m going to have to wait until I’m completely alone. They have Wifi on board so thats a plus, I can occupy my time with going on the chat and searching whatever I can about this world. I also signed in and checked out that Phoenix Academy, it looks like a really good school. Although I have to take an aptitude test to where I’m at and have my classes based off that. Once I pass all the high school classes I can start picking the areas of study I want to do, like Astronomy and Astrophysics. I wish I bought some Aleve, these seats are killing my back. I’ve always had back issues and when I was little I had to get back surgery to de-tether my spinal cord and get fluid out of my spine. The bus ride went pretty quick, I ended up spending most of it doing the aptitude test. That was the longest and most intensive test I’ve ever taken I felt like I’m applying for Harvard or some ivy league college but at least now I can start classes. When we finally get to Seattle it was 4:00 which is half hour earlier than expected so I’ll have to wait for Skye. I get bored and I really want to open the cube, so I go search for a family bathroom that I can lock and not risk someone walking in. It took a few minutes but I finally managed to get it to unlock. When it opened, a huge holographic projection appeared in front of me. It was exactly like the directors cube, it had all SHIELD files and also SWORD. Holy shit, SWORD is in this universe, YES!!! I want to join them and go out into space. So maybe I’m not in the MCU like I thought but a mix of that and Earth 616? This has the whole history of both organizations and the world as well as extraterrestrial files. I look through it for about 20 minutes before I decide I’ve been in here long enough and I should go wait fro Skye to get here. When taking a look through the SHIELD files. I discover Peggy Carter knew about Hydra infiltrating SHIELD and governments all over the world. I guess she and many other people, mostly other directors of SHILED have been coming up with a counter plan for when Hydra comes out to the world. Well that answers my question about going to the academy, I’m going to aim to just join Coulson’s team. I wonder if Ward is still Hydra or not? This file has many people listed as Hydra or potentially Hydra and then a list of people they are absolutely sure are SHIELD, which is a very short list. I deicide I’m going to start from the very beginning and go from there but when I have time and not risking other people seeing. 

I left the bathroom and found a secluded corner to wait in. It wasn’t long before I got a text saying “Hey, I just got here. Are you here yet?” Then I see her walk in but of course I’m not supposed to know what she looked like. She looks like she does in the show. I panic a little because seeing her I guess really hits me that I’m in the Marvel universe. 

I text her back “The bus got here a little early. I’m over in the corner by the window, I’m wearing a black hoodie”

“Okay, I think I see you” I see her walking over and get up “Kayla?”

“Yeah and you must be Skye”

She laughs a little “It’s kind of weird to finally be meeting each other” I have to agree with her. This is absolutely weird but really exciting. We head out and talk about random things, she is really easy to talk to and I feel like i’ve known her for years. Which in a way I guess I have. She shows me her van and seems embarrassed but I honestly really like it, it may be small but it’s hers and it’s home. We spend the trip going around the city and I take her to the Zoo. When she saw the tech I had we spent a couple hours going over it and starting talking about tech and she showed me some hacking things when she learned I didn’t know. We also spend time with members of the Rising Tide, they offer me a job which I take only because I need a job. It doesn’t pay great but that’s okay, I’m sure I can get a part time job or another online job. At the end of our trip Skye offers me to come with her to LA and check out Centipede that we’ve been hearing about on the web. I accepted and I told her I wanted to start over and not be stuck in my old life. I was being literal but she took it has symbolic which is okay by me. I called my parents and told them I was moving to LA because Skye got me a job with the tech company she works for. I told them how Skye needs a roommate since hers moved away so I can live with her. Yes I’m lying to my parents a lot but I’m too much of a coward to face them and deal with them yelling about me and being disapproving. Skye drives me to Spokane so I can pick up the few things I would like to keep, she promises me as soon as we can get me a fake ID so she can start to teach me to drive. As we’re on our way to LA, I can’t help but be excited for the future and what it may hold. I’m getting a second chance, I can be anyone and do anything. I was unhappy with several things in my old life and I held myself back but I’m determined to actually live my life and follow my dreams. I will go to school, join SHIELD and hopefully SWORD and hopefully one day go to space. This is just the beginning and a new a start to my life, I don’t plan on wasting that.


	2. Welcome to SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the first chapter. She meets Skye and joins SHIELD

It’s now September I’ve been living with Skye in the van for 5 months. I’m surprised with how close we’ve become, we’re best friends like sisters even. These past months we’ve been monitoring the centipede lab and running surveillance. Which means we should be meeting the team soon, I’m excited but also really nervous, and that’s assuming I meet them if I haven’t screwed up the timeline. In the last week I have been cleaning and reorganizing the van, throwing all the garbage away and making everything neatly packed away. When I left home I only had my backpack the few things I wanted for sentimental reasons, I’ve been limited to what I buy for the most part, there isn’t a lot of room in the van. I have one duffle bag for clothes and shoes, a backpack for electronics, and a plastic bin for everything else like little nicknacks and what not. The $5,000 I got from future me is almost gone, I mean I did have to start over and buy a wardrobe and everything else I needed. I also bought a telescope with a CMOS camera and a DSLR camera. Granted I didn’t need those last things but I don’t have good self control. I’ve been doing the Phoenix Academy online which has been going really great I have a 4.0 and I’ve learned more in the few months than I have in my whole life. Skye has taught me a lot of things as well, I may have been 25 in my past life but I now realize I was pretty sheltered. As much as I love Skye, I can’t wait to get out of this van, it was fun at first but only having one bed for us to share and having no privacy is torture for an introvert like myself. This morning Skye is going to stake out the lab like usual and I’m going to the gym to take a swim and shower. Phoenix may be online but you still have to do stuff and show proof like exercising and various projects at an approved school. I think I’ll treat myself and get my hair done, I’ve always wanted to have color put into like the bottom layers by adding galaxy colors. I’m not one to wear makeup or get my nails done and I only get my haircut when I really need it, like now. 

After I got my hair done and bought some overpriced shampoo and conditioner I start walking towards where I know where Skye is. She is going to have a fit when she finds out how much I spent today but in my defense my hair looks amazing and extremely soft. Granted it won’t stay this way with me taking care of it but I can pretend it will. As I’m walking to Marengo Street I hear a giant explosion and see smoke rising in the sky. I stand there and stare at it and hear screaming, everyone is running away. The only thing going through my heads “this is it” and I started getting really nervous because Coulson and the team are coming. I then realize Skye is over there and I start running, I know she was okay in the show but this is no longer a show, it’s real and she might be hurt. I come to a stop near the building panting, I really should start running or working out more. Skye is leaning on the ground with the woman I know is the doctor behind everything. 

“Skye, what the hell happened? Are you okay?” I yell as I get closer to her

She turns around “Oh thank god. I’m fine, I don’t know what happened, it just exploded. I called the ambulance she was in it” after seeing my look and knowing I’m about to ask who she is, she says “I’ll explain better after the ambulance comes.”

She turns around and starts talking the the doctor and I just stand there awkwardly wondering what I should do. Should I kneel down and check on the lady? I really don’t want to. I want to check the web and see if the explosion is trending yet but I know that it’s considered impolite. Oh thank god I hear the ambulance, I’ll just direct them to the women and then we can go on our way. One of the things I love about Skye is she’s really compassionate and is great with people but it’s also super annoying. I don’t like people, I’ve never been great with interacting with them. Even as a kid I never talked or really engaged any of my classmates. I did have friends I played with but I was still quiet. In my old life I started engaging more with my coworkers but it took about 2 years for me to be comfortable with them. I’m not great with feelings, I’m not like Dexter by any means but still not great with empathizing with human beings, it’s also why I worked with animals. 

The ambulance pulls up “Hey over here, she was in the explosion I guess. I just got here so I don’t know what happened”. They get the gurney out and their big bag of stuff. They go over to her and I step back, I can hear Skye explain how Mike jumped from the top story and saved her. Of course I’m not supposed to know it was Mike or that anyone saved her. Knowing what happens really sucks, up to this point it hasn’t been to bad but I now I can’t tell Skye who it was or that the lady doctor is evil. 

After the ambulance loads the doctor up and starts heading to the hospital. Theres news crews everywhere and people running around and just standing there recording it on their phones. Skye pulls me by my arm further down 1st street. “Come on let’s get to the van and I’ll explain, I also got it on video.” I don’t say anything I just let her drag me towards the van and look back on the building that’s on fire. Do I really want to join shield? It sounds awesome and I’ll meet some incredible people but this is real life now. I can get shot or stabbed and a whole lot of other things can happen. When I woke up in this life I knew I wanted to do something important and live life to the fullest. After all how many people get this kind of second chance, but now I’m having second thoughts. I could just travel on my own, make great friends, and learn to cook. I could join the Air Force and become a pilot, thats something I wanted to do in my past life. 

Before I know it were at the van and Skye is opening the door for us to go inside. She starts connecting her phone to her laptop and gestures for me to sit down and watch. “Okay so I was running surveillance and the building just exploded. I started filming and then this hooded hero jumps form the top story with the lady in his arms. He ran off right after but not before I saw his face.” I watch the video and I admit, it looks really cool. Mike already looks like a superhero. 

“So a secret lab has made a superhero” I state. Skye replies “How do you they created him” well shit I guess we didn’t actually know what they were working on. 

“Well it was a secret lab which we established and now all of a sudden there is a person with super human abilities who just happens to be right there to save the women from the building”

Skye looks at me and I can tell she’s thinking “You have a good point so we need to find him and talk to him. Learn how he got his powers but to also warn him shield is coming for him now.” I roll my eyes at her “I know you think shield is after world peace and trying to help people but look at everything they cover up and how super powered people disappear.” 

“I’m not going to argue with you but I do agree we should find him. People will be after him, shield but also other people.” It’s her turn to roll her eyes at me. 

We spend the rest of the day online and she’s doing her rising tide stuff and trying to fix the audio form her shot gun mic. I’ve been working on school work and hacking into shield to see if Coulson’s team is on its way or not. This not just the MCU or even Marvel 616, everything is different, there is mutants and events have changed. I’ve been doing recon on the world trying to figure it out, shield files have helped tremendously with that, they record and monitor everything. I know Coulson still died and there is mention on Tahiti, so there is a good chance they still make the team and go on missions on the bus. I’m not sure what will happen because shield is aware that Hydra is still around and tried to infiltrate them along with the government. I don’t know what they’re doing about it, just that they’re aware of it and they have some kind of plan. I read that on the cube but the official Shield files doesn’t have anything about it just that they were wiped out after WWII when Captain America defeated Red Skull. I get Skye to agree to go to In-N-Out for some dinner, although she makes me drive so I can practice more. I’m proud to say I’m a pretty good driver, Skye disagrees but what does she know she also failed her driving test. 

Next morning we go through our usual routine of going to the gym to shower and she finally sees the stuff I bought. I was right she was mad I spent so much money, I told her she could use the stuff but she just rolled her eyes and walked away. The stuff I bought was only like $30 but the hair cut and coloring were $80. I do feel bad, we share everything including money so it was selfish to spend that much without telling her. We Don’t exactly make a lot of money, between the two of us we only make roughly $2000 a month. Maybe I can take them back and get a refund for the shampoo, just buy the cheap stuff from Walmart. It was an impulse buy and I don’t need them even though my hair is very nice and super soft.

It’s a warm day so I’m just wearing a short sleeve shirt with the Captain America logo on it, I’m wearing it just for Coulson. I really hope I can meet him and join shield, I also really want to meet my grandma and cousin Sharon. We spilt up to look around for the masked hero she described him for me thinking I would know when I see him. Good thing I already know what he looks like otherwise I would be completely lost and no idea who I’m supposed to be looking for. I kinda just wander around, I already know she’s going to find him so I’m just waiting for the phone call. After some time I get a phone call telling me she found him on Cattaraugus Ave and for me to head over. I start making my way there and I see her not so subtly following him, I really have no idea how she becomes an agent, she has no chill and is a subtle as Tony Stark.

I see her waiting outside the diner Ruthies “There you are, he’s inside. Lets go talk to him” 

I reply “Lets get lunch too, I’m starving”

She rolls her eyes and heads inside, I follow her and see him in the corner watching the TV showing the coverage of the hooded hero. Skye is already heading over and sits down opposite of him, I make her scooch over so I can also sit. You can just see how utterly confused he is seeing two girls sit across from him, and Skye starts looking around almost like this is a drug deal or something. I’m really excited to meet DeathLock of course he isn’t technically DeathLock yet, but details. I’m trying to play it cool but next to Skye though I look completely normal. 

“Just act natural” she says to Mike while still looking around. “What” he replies confused. 

“Just pretend like we’re talking” 

“We are” he replies even more confused

“Don’t mind her she’s crazy and kind of twitchy” I say to try to relax her a bit and put him at ease. 

She glares at me and say to Mike “You never know who’s listening”

“I don’t even know who’s talking” says Mike.

He looks to me so I reply “I’m Kayla and this is Skye” before I could say anything else Skye cuts in

“and your the hooded hero. Please tell me your not staying with that name” She says very excited, now she’s grabbed some packets of sugar to fiddle with. 

“Wait. What. I’m not. I’m a factory worker” was his reply but Skye just laughs 

“Sure by day. I saw you, your a hero like a for real superhero which I’m not like a groupie stalker type but oh my god that is so cool. Oh ok just chill don’t don’t draw attention. Your in danger.” the oh my god was really high pitched. She’s totally a groupie stalker type. I kinda laugh at that but shut up when she elbows me in the side. 

“You got the wrong guy, lady” he looks to me like I’m the sane one, which I guess I am right now. 

“No you have the wrong approach. The cute girl from the hospital is dying to thank you and possibly thank you *clears throat* and your hiding. The clip of you rescuing her has the most hits since that puppy with vertigo and you, can’t even find a job” says Skye.

I decided to step in to get back to the original topic at hand “What my friend is trying to say before we got off topic is your in danger” 

Mike sits back and folds up his newspaper, it’s sad he can’t find a job. I couldn’t imagine that struggle especially when you have a kid. 

“What do you mean about danger” says Mike

“Shield” is Skye’s ominous reply

“Shield what. I should carry a Shield” 

“Shield. Government. Scary men in dark suits who come after guys like you. They knew about the battle of New York before it even happened and cleaned it up before anyone could start asking any real questions, over night. How long do you think it will take for them to clean you up” Although she is right about a few things, I can’t wait for her to be in shield and realize they’re the good guys.

“And you want to know why I’m hiding” he has a good point but Hydra already knows about him 

“What if you didn’t hide? What if you got in front of this? and let people know that your a hero”

“I’m just a guy”

“Well a guy like that gets work, gets perks….We can help, We’re both great with computers like weirdly great. We can help you create a whole new identity. Or ahh a mask” I can tell Skye is started to lose him and he now thinks we’re crazy.

“ooookay” He starts to get up to leave, Skye is trying to push me out the booth and making some weird sounds 

“Ok wait forget the mask and all that. You could do a lot of good with what you can do. You can’t just walk away. With great power comes great responsibility” while I was talking Skye was running after him and bumped into him grabbing his ID

Skye jumps back in the conversation “Not to mention a ton of weird crap your not prepared to deal with. Now our office is right —“

“You two have an office” Mike interrupts 

“Yes we have an office, it’s a mobile office. It’s a van,We live in a van but by choice, it’s always in the alley around the corner, free wifi and you can come by anytime.” says Skye

“Thank you” Mike says while looking at us. He almost looks sincere 

“They’re coming for you” and Skye is back to sounding crazy, Mike agrees by the look he’s giving her as he leaves. 

I turn to Skye and give her a look “It was going great until you sounded like a lunatic just now”

She rolls her eyes and replies in a whispered tone “Well look who just got his ID.” I also know we will see him again

After meeting Mike I convinced Skye to eat lunch here at the diner. Once lunch is done, we head to the van and get to work. She’s working on her rising tide stuff and she hasn’t said anything but I know she’s giving shield our location. I’m looking into Mike Peterson and into the lab. Not much is coming up though just work and marriage records, I forgot his wife left him. That must be hard on Ace, to just have your mom leave one day and not see her or know where she went. It’s been a few hours now and Skye is still working on her podcast, I’ve been watching Netflix. I’m getting really antsy and impatient, they should be here soon. Maybe they’re not coming at all, maybe Skye isn’t giving our location because I’m here.

The door opening interrupts my thought and Skye says “Hey, wud up”

Everything happens pretty fast after that, Ward puts a bag over our heads and leads us to the SUV at least I think it’s him with a tight grip on my arm. Sitting in the SUV on our way to the bus I’m starting to get really nervous because everything is even more real now. I don’t know who’s driving only 1 door opened and shut after we were forced in. I know the van ends up at the bus so someone is driving it, probably Ward, I don’t see Coulson driving a beat up van. It’s about a 20 minute drive, Skye tried to start a conversation but no one replied I was to nervous and stuck in my thoughts.

When the SUV stops someone opens my door and grabs my arm, it’s a soft grip so it must be Coulson. I can hear Skye getting dragged in front of me by Ward. We’re led up the ramp and up some stairs which I tripped on several times so I’ll be sporting some great bruises. I don’t know why they thought it was a good idea to blind people and have them go up a spiral staircase. Jerks.

The bag gets pulled off my head and I find myself looking at Coulson. He closes the door and motions for me to sit in the chair next to Skye which Ward just forced her into. She has a scared look on her face, I wonder if she has any regrets with leaking our locations. I for one am annoyed she did that without telling me, even if I knew she would. I’m not returning the shampoo, I don’t care if she bitches about it. I’m just going to sit here and let her do the talking, mostly because I’m to nervous to talk and because Coulson is staring at me and it’s starting to get creepy. 

“You guys are making a big mistake” says Skye who isn’t looking or sounding that tough right now. 

“You don’t took that big” was Wards reply 

Coulson finally says something “sorry for the lack of finesse, Agent Ward here has a little history with your group. The rising tide”

Skye looks nervous “I don’t know what your—”

“Okay there are two ways we can do this” says Ward

“Oh and is one of them the easy way” was Skye’s smart ass reply

“No” I snort and laugh a little at Wards reply

“Oh” Skye looks embarrassed now 

“What are your names?

Skye and I look at each other, she’s safe but me on the other hand, shield is actually looking for me. I give a look that conveys that we should tell them

“Skye”

“Kayla”

“What are your real names” says Ward. What a real pocket of sunshine he is. 

Coulson takes over “That can wait, it’s another name we need, a certain hero” Skye and I look at each other again. We need to stop doing that, it’s starting to look suspicious. 

“What make you think we know that” Skye says well trying to play it cool

Coulson smiles and sits down “Well, you made a little mistake, the phone you used to film the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the rising tides posts.” He throws some files onto the table in front of us. 

I grit my teeth while Skye says “wow, yeah was that a mistake? Or are we now sitting in the center of your secret headquarters? What is this?”

“A plane” I wanted to contribute something to this interrogation. 

“We got inside and by now, you’ve discovered you can’t beat the encryption on our equipment. So you got nothing.”

“We have a fairly strong coincidence. You being on the scene right before it went up in flames. Want to tell me what my team is gonna find out?” Coulson is looking between us and I’m trying my best to not look away. “How did you know the hooded man was in the building?”

Ward buts in “Did you blow it up to draw him out” 

“Did you?” Skye is starting to get defensive 

“That’s not our style” says Coulson

“We were just kidnapped by your style. Shield covered up New Mexico, project Pegasus of course you would be covering up project Centipede” when Skye stops talking I see Ward looking confused and trying to hid him asking Coulson what that is. 

“Holy no way, you don’t know what that is. Billions of dollars worth of equipment at your disposal and I beat you with a laptop I won in a bet”

I roll my eyes at her because I helped her get info on the project with my high tech laptop and my access into shield.

“You need to think about your friend. We’re not the only ones interested in people with powers. We’d like to contain him, yeah. The next guy will want to exploit him and the next guy after that will want to dissect him.” says Coulson

Ward puts his hand on the table and bends down to look at us “What is Centipede?” 

Skye looks to me so I say “There was a lot of talk on the web about project Centipede before it all just disappeared, Skye was looking into when we met and I started helping her. We traced the access point mac address to that building. They’re using extremis and alien technology, probably from the Chitauri invasion in New York last year. It looks like they’re trying to create the next Captain America ” 

“What were you after” says Ward

Before I could reply Skye says “The truth, what are you after”

“World peace” Ward deadpans “You pseudo-anarchist hacker types love to stir things up but you’re never around for the fallout. People keep secrets for a reason, Skye”

“Well, just because you’re reasonable and firm doesn’t mean that you’re not an evil, faceless government tool bag.” was Skye’s reply. I find myself rolling my eyes again at her, I think Coulson noticed

“Just give us your guys name”

“He’s not my guy!”

“You understand he’s in danger” Coulson looks to me to see if I’ll tell them. I want to, I really do but I also don’t want Skye to be mad at me

“Then let us go. Let us talk to him. Not the T-1000 here” 

Ward is getting agitated “Of course, you want to be alone with him. They’re groupies all this hacking into shield and tracking powers. They might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Sark Tower.”

“What? I would— one time” says Skye and I start laughing at that. Coulson and Ward walk out so I start asking Skye questions about when she cosplayed outside Stark Tower and making fun of her for it. 

They come back in with the little gun and a vial, Coulson starts explaining the truth drug and telling us it will last an hour. Ward cut in “and you’ll have a nice little nap and we’ll have all the answers to our—“ Coulson injects him with it instead “—HEY! What the hell?” 

“I’m sorry did that hurt?” I really love Coulson. I’m pretty sure it’s all an act but still, it’s pretty great. 

Ward replies “No but have you lost your mind? You should never do that to a member of your team and yes, it did hurt but I always try to mask my pain in front of beautiful women ‘cause I think it makes me seem more masculine.” Ward sits down “My god, this stuff works fast” 

“Don’t trust us? Ask him whatever you’d like” Coulson dentures to me “I would like to talk to you alone, if you could follow me” I have no idea why he would want to talk to me alone. I’m back to feeling really nervous and slightly scared. 

When we get to his office he has me sit in the chair in front of the desk. I look around at all the cool little things he has around the room. I can tell he’s studying me but before I can comment on it he says “Can you tell me your name?” 

“Kayla Pryor” I guess they were splitting us up and he is just questing me himself 

“How old are you?”

“18” 

“How long have you been working with the Rising Tide?” This is like playing 20 questions but the boring version

“Since April and I’m only a part time employee, I don’t actually support them. I just need the paycheck.” I’m not lying and I hope he can see that. I don’t want them to think I support the Rising Tide

“I saw some school books in the van. Are you in school? What are you studying?” 

“I go to Phoenix Academy and right now I’m studying Astrophysics” He eyebrows raise at that. 

“Impressive. What do you plan on doing when you finish school?” These are not normal questions he should be asking me. Shouldn’t he be asking me about the Rising Tide and project Centipede?

“Not sure to be honest. I would love to be an astronaut and maybe join the Air Force. I also want to travel the world” 

In the next 45 minutes we talk about random things and he keeps asking me questions about myself. He offered me a place on the team, which I accepted right away. I was really shocked and couldn’t believe it after all I’m a stranger with no training or skills and I worked for a hacker company. I hope Skye will also be offered a place on the team. 

We go down and he goes to let Skye out of the interrogation room while I wait in the command center looking at the news. They walk in and Coulson asked her if Ward told her anything. 

She replies “He told me he’s been to Paris, but he’s never really seen it and that he wishes he had stayed in Tahiti.”

“It’s a magical place” I hate that line and I feel so bad for him

Skye continues “Ward doesn’t like your style. Kind of think I do”

Coulson shows her the news footage of Mike “What about his?”

She looks towards me and shake my head “He’s hurt someone, we need to help him”

She looks at me and then the screen “This is wrong” she turns to Coulson “This isn’t the guy we met, he just needs a break”

“Then give him one. What have you got?” 

Skye hands him Mikes ID card and starts explaining what we found, I cut in every now and then to give my own explanation. Shortly the team comes back and I try not to fangirl over Fitz-Simmons and May. Coulson starts explaining everything we have on Mike and showing them on the coolest table I’ve ever seen. Then Coulson asked for Fitz to explain the security footage. 

“Well, the man is clearly angry at the other man”

I snort “no shit Sherlock” now everyone is looking at me, I smile “sorry, continue” 

I can tell Fitz has now gotten defensive so Simmons cuts in “The data is very corrupt”

“Yeah, like cold war Russia corrupt” Fitz replies 

“Yeah” says Simmons

“I can’t sync the timecode—“ starts Fitz

“What if you had the audio, we were running surveillance on the lab. Skye had her shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. Theres a lot of background noise but if you can find a sync point and use a cross-field validation to find expression patterns or if you have a Chrominance subcarrier it should work.” Yes I’m showing off and trying to impress the two scientists. 

They both look at me, well actually everyone is looking at me.Fitz-Simmons start talking in a hurried hush tone but Finally Fitz and Simmons talk at the same time saying “Um, that audio would be great”, “Thank you very, very much.” and “We will take that audio please”. 

Coulson speaks up “Your vans here, but you were right we couldn’t decrypt the files”. 

“The encryptions coupled to the GPS. So we get the van to the alley, then I can send you the decrypted files” I reply 

“Agent May will escort you while Skye will stay and help us from this end. And on your way out, wake up Ward.” 

After May stops to wake up Ward we head down to the cargo bay and into the van. I use the GPS on my phone since I don’t know my way around to well and it’s dark out. We get to alley in silence which is just fine by me as I’m not a big talker myself. We get out and I go to the side to get my laptop going and open the files. May gives me her cell phone so I can talk to Fitz about sending them over.

“Okay the audio file should be coming through, it might take a minute, it’s not compressed” I say

Fitz replies “yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I’m getting. So uh, when you get back, I’ll show you my thing. A thing. It’s not I-it’s my hardware. My equipment. Lets hang up” 

I give a small laugh as he hangs up, he’s even more awkward than I am. I decide to be generous and send them everything I have on Centipede and hopefully nudge them in Hydras direction. I don’t know if Coulson is privy to that info or if Fury is keeping it to himself. I close my laptop and grab a sweatshirt, its pretty chilly since its a little after 5 am. I know Mike will be coming and knock May out. I should try to stop it but I also don’t want to change things too much and as I’m thinking that Mike comes and throws May back knocking her out. Too late to change anything anyways, I guess. 

“What the hell are you doing” I ask him

“Saving you from scary men in dark suits and you’re going to help save us” I stare at him and he shoves Ace in the van and tells him to be strong and don’t cry as he also gets in the van. I go up front to the drivers seat. 

Mike says “Now drive” 

I start the van and start driving after 10 minutes of going down streets I finally ask “Do you have a place in mind or I’m I to just drive around?”

“I don’t know just out of here. Where’s Skye? Did they take her?”

“Yeah they took Skye, so how about the train station?”

“Yeah that will work. We can’t go to an airport or drive this thing” I feel I should be insulted but I also don’t particularly love this van

We drive in silence for a while and get to a train station, it’s now 8:30 in the morning and I’m really tired. Mike wants me to erase their identities which I can but I make sure to ask a few times since this can’t be undone.

“How long is this going to take?”

“Erasing someones life isn’t easy and it takes a while. It’s a lot more complicated than deleting a FaceBook page”

“How do I know you can do this?”

“I’ve done it before” which isn’t true but I saw Skye do it and I’m confident I can copy what she did. I start hacking the bus and sending a message to Skye letting her know where I am. Mike is talking about making a new life and how I’m going to help with that. He’s off his rocker if he thinks I’m going to run way and start a life with them. 

We can hear Coulson’s voice outside saying “Mr. Peterson, good morning. We are not a threat. We’re here to help but you’re in danger and we need to take you in.”

Mike turns to me and yells “What did you do?” I see his face glowing and I’m starting to get scared. 

He punches the door and it goes flying towards them, I can hear people screaming. Mike grabs both me and Ace by the arms, I can feel his bruising grip hopefully he’s more gentle with his kid. He drags us into the train station through the crowds. I see the gang members but I’m not brave enough to go up to them and kick him in the groin. In fact, I’m trying not to make a scene even though if I just scream maybe I could be rescued sooner. However, Fitz-Simmons needs time to make the anti-serum so Mike doesn’t blow us all up. 

He’s dragging us toward the ticket station and in a spilt second decision as we pass a fire alarm, I pull it. Everyone starts panicking and pushing each other, Ace gets carted away in the chaos. Mike starts looking around and his grip on my arm becomes harder, I’m worried he’s going to brake my arm. He catches a glimpse of the police and Coulson so he takes us toward the stairs, he has to kick in the door since it’s locked. 

“Mike stop, let them help you the stuff in your system is volatile ”

“The men in the suits are your friends now? Where did they take my son?”

We end up by the balcony and look down on all the people and the agents. That guy takes another shot at us so Mike throws me off to the side telling me to get down. The guy shoots Mike and he falls off the balcony. I look over and see May take the guy down. It was awesome, I hope I can do that one day. May checks to see if I’m okay and helps me up. We make our way downstairs into the crowd and I see Skye with Ace outside. I stand off to the side of Coulson while he talks to Mike then all of a sudden Mike goes down. I knew it was coming but it was still a shock to see it. 

After things wrap up and Skye and I hug to make sure each other is okay, we head back to the bus. Skye is sticking with Ace, I guess Coulson is going to take him to his Aunts house. Once we get to the bus I take Skye off to the side while Simmons looks after Ace. I tell her about Coulson’s offer and how I’m going to say yes. Skye says she’s happy for me but I can tell she’s sad. She knows I hated living in the van and working for Rising Tide, I really hope she can join the team so maybe we can still be together. 

Coulson had Skye go with him to take Ace to his Aunts house and tells Simmons to check my arm. Turns out its just severely bruised and has some soft tissue swelling, Simmons wants me to ice it and gives me some ibuprofen. When Fitz-Simmons find out I was offered a place on the team they show me around and during the tour we run into May who tells us she’s sending Ward out for lunch so if we wanted anything specific we should find him. We find Ward and he barely even looks at me and doesn’t ask what I would like, it’s obvious he doesn’t want me here. I know he’s Hydra and I don’t plan on being nice to him. Perhaps this universe is different and he’s not a double agent but I’m not holding my breath, something about him creeps me out. About half an hour later we’re eating Chinese food when May gets call from HQ telling us about an 0-8-4 in Peru that we’re being assigned to check out. I play dumb and ask what that means, the science duo explain it to me and start talking about Alien technology they’ve gotten to handle. 

When Coulson and Skye gets back she tells me she was offered a place in the shield Communications Academy since she's only 17 and can't legally be on the team. I’m sad we’ll be a part but maybe we will still see each other and I plan on texting her several times a day. Coulson has me go pack my things from the van so we can start heading to Peru. He also lets me know we’ll need to go over paperwork once we’re in the air and before I can officially take part on a mission. I can see Skye is disappointed and I can tell she’s happy for me but sad as well. I will really miss her, she feels more like family to me than my actual family in this universe. This is a new beginning for the both of us, so while it is sad, it is also exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know.


	3. Blowing up the Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla goes on her first mission with the team

I go to the van with Skye and we get my things packed up, it doesn’t take long since I was already mostly packed when I knew we were getting closer to meeting the team. Spend sometime to say good bye and set up a personal encrypted messenger just for us so we can always talk. After some contemplation I finally say to Skye “Why did you want to get into shield so bad” of course I know the reason but only because of the show. I want her to tell me.

She looks behind us to the open door and says “Its complicated” She bites her lip and looks to be in deep thought, so I wait for her to continue “I was looking for my family. The only thing I know about them is a redacted shied file” 

“Oh Skye, if want you can send me the file and I can see what I find.” after thinking about it she agrees to send me a copy through the messenger. The plane will be leaving soon so we finish up and say goodbye again. A shield agent is escorting her to the academy so I watch them drive off while trying not to tear up. Then another random shield person puts a triangle on the van to take to some storage place. 

As I walk up the ramp with my things Fitz-Simmons is coming out of the lab

“Oh, wonderful do you have everything then?” says Simmons

“Yeah this is everything.” I’m suddenly really nervous and feel like it’s the first day of school. 

“You must be very excited” 

“Yep, first day of school” 

Fitz replies “Once you settle in we can properly show you the lab and get you all set up” I smile and he takes the box of out my hands, everything becomes awkward as there is a small pause in conversation. 

Simmons starts speaking “okay, so –“ she walks between Fitz and me “Just – sorry. Yeah” she starts up the spiral staircase with us following.

This is starting to become awkward for me, I should start a conversation or just make a comment. My social anxiety is started to make it self known but I want to start this part of my new life right. So I say the first thing that comes to mind,

“This is awkward” smooth. Good job Kayla, I wanted to impress these people and prove I’m smart and that’s the best I can say. If I could face palm right now, I would.

Thankfully it seems to brake the tension so as we ascend the stairs. Fitz-Simmons look at each other and she says “no it’s not awkward we just don’t know each other yet”

“So this is a nice plane” 

Fitz replies “officially it’s an airborne mobile command station, but we call it The Bus” Fitz-Simmons grin excitedly he continues “We find it best to use shorthand when in the field. But, everything has to be just so, you know, because of the danger.” It’s very obvious he’s new to the field. 

There is a beep from the intercom and May’s voice sounds out through the plane. “Wheels up in two. Lock it or lose it”

Simmons replies “No backing out now. Let’s find a bunk for you”

Simmons starts off and Fitz quickly follows after her.

“Oh, oh yeah, there’s one bunk left. It’s right next to mine”

He runs over to an open doorway of the bunk and put my box down on a small bed then wonders off. There isn’t much room in these bunks, a twin sized bed, monitor above the bed, a small shelf to hold things, drawers under bed and a small closet. They’re also poorly designed, first the doors to them don’t reach the ceiling so my asshole self can throw things at Fitz, which I fully in tend to do. Second theres very minimal storage space, you’re meant to be on missions for months at a time. So why is there only 3 drawers and a small closet that can only hold like 4 coats. Do Agents pack very light and not bring any personal items?

Simmons turns towards me and says “Right well Kayla if you want we can show you around the lab once we’re in the air. I know Fitz wants to show you the computers” She goes after Fitz when I tell her I’ll be down there. I’m super excited. I love technology, in my old life I started to get into coding and wanted to pursue that as a future career. Since meeting Skye and attending Phoenix my skills have greatly improved, I can even give Skye a run for her money. 

Ward appears and knocks on my door.

“Hey, Ward right?” He ignores my question and hands me a safety pamphlet 

“You may want to read that. This isn’t like other planes.” He walks off right after that. Talk about Rude. 

I see Coulson walking over towards me “Did you get your things locked in?” 

“Ah yes I did, sweet plane by the way”

“I earned a little good will from Directory Fury when I got hit right before the Battle of New York.” of course I know what happens I still have to play dumb and question what he means by that. 

“So you took a bullet?”

“Ish. An Asgardian stabbed me through the heart with a chitauri scepter. The effect was similar. Got a few weeks R&R and this plane. Had it completely refurbished, studs up, spared no expense.”

“Nice. Not many people can say they survived an alien attack” he does a little smile like he’s amused by my statement. 

We walk over to a booth like table and sit down to strap in “Buckle up, We’re heading to Peru. That’s where the 0-8-4 was reported.” 

“Right, an object of unknown origin. Maybe it will be Alien” 

“Maybe” He’s back to the smile where he looks like he’s amused. 

As we take off and head to Peru I get this giddy excitement. I’ve only ever been to Canada and dreamed of traveling the world. I know we won’t see much but still it’s another country, how exciting. We got up to cruising altitude in about 10 minutes and once able to get up after that and I head to the lab. Coulson wants me in his office in 30 minutes to do paperwork. In the meantime the duo showed me around the lab and their equipment with also saying don’t touch anything unless they say I can. They promised to teach me how to use the Halo table and other things. They also show me where I can set up my computer and everything. It was a really nice lab and super high tech, which I wouldn’t expect anything less. Once they saw my computer Fitz got super excited and we started talking about different tech and the Interstellar line by Stark. When the tour of the lab is over I go to Coulson’s office and do all the necessary paperwork and I have to do a physical with Simmons. I am told shield has a version on an online school that I will be attending. They said they’ll work with Phoenix to make sure I don’t get overloaded with school. Ward is also being assigned as my field SO and Fitz-Simmons will help me with Science since I’m choosing to also do that. I’ll also have to go to the actual academy to tests and certain classes. Right now I am considered a recruit with a level one shield access. Once I graduate then I will go up some levels. The plan is for me to graduate the Science and Communications academy in a year then after that I will still be with my SO for several years to complete the Operations training. At some point I’ll have to complete a 10 week boot camp but all this will be determined later. Coulson says the director and the Academy will come up with an education plan once I complete an aptitude test and gets my transcript from Phoenix. I will also pick which courses I want to do and subjects I want to study. I told him I would really like to get my pilots license and fly jets. Coulson said he can see if May would be willing to teach me but otherwise we will figure everything out later. They have only made a few exceptions in the past to have people study while in the field so theres a lot of paper work and logistics to figure out. I’m confused why they’re doing all this for me and why they’re going out of the way to make me an agent, hey didn’t do all this in the show with Skye. With that thought I go to my bunk and unpack and set everything up and grab a quick nap to hopefully reenergize, I should see if they have any energy drinks or Soda. 

On the over-com May tells us we are landing in 30 minutes so we are having a mission briefing. Because it’s an 0-8-4 the briefing is just going over what our roles are, about the locals and how someone will be meeting us on the airstrip to escort us to the sight. It was short and in my opinion boring but I guess it was needed although Coulson didn’t go over what I’m supposed to be doing. I guess I’ll just follow May around or Fitz-Simmons. We all disperse when the briefing is over and May goes back to the cockpit so I go over to a chair near the window to watch Peru come closer. When we land Coulson goes with the locals and the rest of the team piles into the SUV, I sit by the window next to Fitz. On our way there Fitz and I were talking about monkeys and having a debate on which breed makes the best pet. We try to pull Simmons into the conversation but she rolls her eyes and changes the subject. It’s really nice talking to them, even though I don’t understand everything they say at times. 

When we stop Fitz goes with Simmons and I can hear him talking about Monkeys again. I follow at a distance carrying a duffel.

I meet up with Coulson and say “So what am I supposed to be doing?”

“I want you to stick with Fitz-Simmons. Help them if you can but more importantly I want you to get a taste of field work.” 

We come up to the temple and it is beautiful. I see Fitz-Simmons talking a selfie so I copy and take some to and some regular pictures as well. As Coulson is talking with the Professor we all start to follow them and get the equipment out when we’re inside. Fitz takes the drones out, I smile, I love these little drones. They start whizzing around and scanning things. 

Simmons says to the drone “Leave the man alone.” It listened and went off or Fitz is controlling it. When this is done I really want to take a look at the drones and how they work.

“Now – for your own safety.” Coulson says to the Professor while gesturing towards the door. 

In like every situation that I don’t know what to do with myself, I go on my phone. I search social media for any mention of this and I also might of scrolled through Avengers tweets. I put away my phone and try to focus on what’s going on. “What do you guys think it is?” I walk towards the device and look at it but making sure not to get to close. I’m torn between staying quiet and having them figure it out or showing off. I want to prove that I’m smart and capable but I’m I don’t want to look like I’m trying too hard.

Simmons starts talking “The object’s placement is fossiliferous rock formation suggests it’s been here for at least 1,500 years. That pre-dates this temple by a millennium. Ah! Maybe it’s alien” she sounds really excited about that. I would be to if I didn’t already know it wasn’t. 

I’m still studying it so I deicide to show off and say “The craftsmanship looks German.” I turn around and look at Fitz-Simmons who are both looking at me.

Fitz is the one who replies to me “I agree, looks German.”

Ward radio in to Coulson “Sir?”

“Go.”

“We have a situation.”

I say to Coulson “Lots of rebels in this area.”

“Not enough gunfire. Keep working.” then he radio back to Ward on the walkie “I’m on my way.” Coulson walks out and leaves us four in the Temple. 

Fitz says to Simmons “Are you seeing this? It’s alive.”

“It has a functioning power source.” 

“Sleepy’s reading radionuclides, but they don’t match any known isotope.”

“I get temporal matches, but even then, they seem to shift. Is that even possible?”

I reply “It could be German World War II with Tesseract technology. The studies I read showed the same imbalances, after all the tesseract was some kind of Space portal” They stare at me again. I start to feel uncomfortable, maybe I should just stop talking. 

Ward comes in “We’ve got company. National police.”

Simmons says “What?”

“Why are they here?” Fitz finishes her sentence

Ward replies “They heard about this object, they’re probably here to protect it.” Ward walked over to the device and starts looking at it “This area has lots of rebel uprisings. How much longer?” he is now talking to Fitz-Simmons. 

Simmons replies to him “What’s the hurry?”

Fitz chimes “Are we in danger?”

“Not if everyone does their job.” He looks at me “What are yours, exactly?”

“Well I’m helping Fitz-Simmons and getting field experience” he scoffs and turns away. I forgot how much I hated Ward in the show, he is even worse in person. 

We hear an explosion and it rocks the ground raining down dirt on us. Ward goes on immediate alert. “Sounds like they’re engaging with rebels. Let’s go” he starts to go out and we see whats going on but immediately comes back in “Rebels, they’re coming for it. Let’s move!” 

Sleepy flies to Fitz who quickly puts it back in its case as Ward guards the door. The three of us start grabbing the equipment and putting it away. 

Simmons turns to ward “We need a containment case for the 0-8-4.”

Ward looks at her like she’s insane “There’s no time.” 

Fitz says “But, it has a fluctuating power core, frequencies way above 10 exahertz.” Between the explosions and gunfire I’m stumbling to get everything packed away so we can leave. I’m also thinking about my life choices and why did I want to join shield. It was an awesome TV show but when you’re living it, it’s quite terrifying. Another explosion goes off around us and we all duck for cover.

Ward walks to the device “Sorry, science class is over.” then he begins to pull on it. 

Fitz starts to freak out which I completely understand “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait!” too late, Ward pulled the device out. “You did not just pull that out of the wall! What is the matter with you?!? Do you realize we do not know the amount of photon emissions coming out of this –“ he’s cut off by ward turning him around and shoving the bag in his hand that contains the device. “Okay. We don’t know what will happen if it gets excited.” Ward walks to the front of the Tunnel and the rest of us grab everything and follow him, I try to stay in the middle and a head of Fitz. I really don’t want to be shot, it seems like it would hurt a lot. 

Ward say “Stay close.”

Simmons looks back “Fitz, come on!” he’s still putting a duffle on his back when the others have started to go out the door and so I turn to Fitz and grab the front of his shirt to pull him along.

“Come on lets go” 

Ward leads us out the temple with his gun up and prepared to fire, which he does as soon as he exits.We all pour out after him and stay behind him for cover and protection. I’m cowering behind Simmons, Fitz is hiding behind me. We come under heavy fire, Ward puts his arm back and says “Get back!” We fall back into the opening of the temple out of breath and looking around. Ward pulls something out of his coat, it looks like a small baton. With a flick of his wrist it lengthens to look more like a walking cane. Then we see him dive over the stairs and rolls on the ground. He slams the baton in the ground and this blue force comes from it knocking everyone who is on their feet, down. Ward then pulls the baton out of the ground tossing it aside. He waves to us that it’s clear. We rush out to meet Ward but there was one rebel who the wave did not knock out. He cocks his gun at us causing us to all freeze. As he fires a SUV arrives between the rebel and us blocking his bullets.

Ward opens the back door and turns to us “Get in! Get in!” The passenger side door opens showing May. 

The three os us respond at the same time “oh, thank god” 

“Yes!”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

We hurry down the steps and get in the SUV. We try to cram in while holding all the equipment so I got whacked in the face by a hard case at one point and almost sat on the bag I was carrying. May spins out of the area and past the encampment. We see a dark truck following closely after us, it’s a truck filled with soldiers. As they pass by a jeep with a lot of rebels on it, it follows them us well. They continue to fire on our SUV as it going through the jungle.

“Coulson’s secure in PMP’s truck. Take the south route to the airfield.” says Ward 

May replies “Gotcha.”

She takes the turn. The road is a bumpy and unpaved one causing us to jangle about in the back.

Fitz calls out “Slow down!”

I replied “No, don’t slow down” 

Fitz continues “Ward, listen, we have to be careful. There’s a binding energy structure that could overheat.”

Simmons gets an excited look. “I could roll down a window!”

“NO bad idea” I yell at her. The rebels fire on the truck again causing us to yell out. After some gunshots she rolls it up immediately. 

Ward turns and addresses the three in back. “Stay quiet and keep your heads down!” He next addresses May “Head left, the ravine empties.” May follows his directions, and so do the rebels. 

Fitz tries to call out again “But, Ward!”

Ward & May both say “Quiet!”

May reaches over to the radio area of the car, instead of a radio it’s a computer screen, she punches a few buttons. The ramp on The Bus begins to lower.

Ward: How fast can you have the wheels up?

May: Fast.

May quickly pulls into The Bus putting the SUV in park. She jumps out and addresses Ward.

May: Ramp!

Ward: On it.

The three of us get out of the truck Ward says “Get off the ramp, you’re in the line of fire.” he didn’t need to tell us twice, we ran towards the lab. He goes to push some buttons and switches to bring up the ramp. 

We look out at Camilla, Coulson and the soldiers outside the ramp and running in, few of the soldiers stay behind and provide cover for them. The rebels arrive and Ward shoots at them also providing cover. May gets into the cockpit preparing for takeoff. Fit-Simmons and I cower in a corner trying to avoid the bullets ricocheting around us. Finally Coulson, Camilla and her men enter the plane and the ramp closes.

Ward says to Coulson “Cutting it pretty close, sir.”

“Didn’t want to leave anyone behind.” everyone is panting and shaking, well I’m shaking.

Ward holsters his gun and addresses Fitz. “Now, what was the problem?”

“As I said before, this device has a high-frequency, fluctuating, sub-material compression –“

Ward cuts him off “Fitz, in English.” 

“The 0-8-4 is fueled by Tesseract technology. Hydra. World War II. Captain America. It’s full of lethal amounts of gamma radiation.”

“Gamma, you’re saying its nuclear?”

Coulson says “No. He’s saying it’s much, much worse.” 

I chime in “We just brought a Hulk size bomb onto the bus” they all look down at the bag and then start moving back, away from it. I don’t move so now everyone looks to me “What moving a couple feet away won’t change anything” 

Coulson heads up the stairs probably to check on May. Leaving the four of us to ourselves but Fitz and Ward get up to go somewhere which leaves Simmons and I to deal with the Hulk device. Simmons grabs the bag and slowly walks to the lab, I follow after and once again think about my life choices. In the show everyone is fine but it’s starting to be really hard to remember everything in the show and think of it as such. Simmons opens the bag and carefully pulls it out. 

“Not to worry, the device is stable.”

“Uh huh” It might be stable for now but could still blow us up. 

“Not that it couldn’t explode at any minute, especially if hit with machine gun fire. But, things like this happen from time to time when in the field, and at first, it’s very unpleasant, and you regret your decision to leave the lab at all.” 

The door to the back of the lab opens and we hear Fitz talking to Ward

“Are you mental?” he asks Ward. I really want to say something sarcastic but I don’t think this is the time. “I did explain in great detail, exactly what I meant using the Queen’s bloody English!”

Ward replies “I use normal English. Words like ‘duck’ and ‘run’ and ‘might blow us to pieces’.”

“Oh! Well congratulations, Agent Ward. You managed to string three words together in a sentence.” I laugh at little at that then notice the case Fitz has, he sets it down on the table taking out some sort of tool, he fiddles with it while Ward and he argue. I stand and watch them argue and watch the soldiers on the ramp. I see Coulson talking with that Camilla chick then after sending them all up stairs before he comes into the lab.

“Do we have a problem?” They immediately stop fighting and look at him, like chastised children. 

Ward replies “No, sir. Just working on our communication. Not everyone was prepared for a firefight.” He looks over to Simmons and I when he says that.

“We got out, didn’t lose anyone, saved a few of theirs, I’d say we did all right. Anything else.” 

“I’m a specialist. Today, I could have eliminated the enemy threat myself if I was working alone. But, I had non-combat ready agents –“

Fitz cut him off “Whoa, whoa. Wait. You work alone?”

Simmons has walked around to stand beside Fitz. and replies “So typical. Who do you think designs your equipment?”

“Or the polymers for your weaponry?”

“Yeah.”

“People like us do it.” 

“Try going into the field with just your bare bum.” They gang up on Ward which is amusing, they make a good team. 

Coulson starts talking “Ward, you can speak six languages. Simmons, you have two PhDs in fields I can’t pronounce, and Fitz, you are a rocket scientist. So work it out.” With that he walks out of the room, leaving us behind. I’m slightly offended I was not included in that but I guess they don’t really know me or what I’m good at yet. 

When Coulson leaves everything kind of deflates and Ward leaves. I stick around for little bit but leave after it’s apparent they would like space but to polite to say so. I also need some space to process everything, so I go to my bunk. I can’t really relax because I remember the soldiers try to take over and somehow we blow a hole in the plane. I should try to stop them but I have no idea how to fight and have no proof they’re up to something. I have no weapons unless I want to hit them with my laptop, which I don’t. I try to remember everything that happens but I can’t, in fact it’s been a while before watching the show especially season one. I notice the plane is turning and I start hearing commotion outside my bunk and debate going out there. Finally I do, to see if Ward needs help, not like I’m much help though. I see some soil deer on the ground and Ward finish off the last one. Except I didn’t see the one that was behind me. He grabbed me and I tried to break his old but I couldn’t. I even tried the SING technique from Miss Congenitally. The soldiers grab us and zip tie our hands behind our blacks. They take us down to the ramp where we see Fitz-Simmons also tied up. They tie us all together using a rope from one end of the ramp to the other. A few minutes later we see a soldier carrying an unconscious May. We’re sitting there for a couple minutes before Fitz breaks the silence.

“This is all my fault. I should’ve learned Kung Fu.”

“Oh, yeah, but I shouldn’t have pushed you into the field in the first place. You weren’t ready.” Replies Simmons

After that we all start talking 

Ward says “It was job to make a proper threat assessment.”

Fitz tells him “Uh, we – we weren’t ready.”

I chime in “We need May to wake up and bust out some Ninja moves.”

Simmons looks over me to check if May is still out cold, and she is.

Fitz says “Agent May? No. No, no, she transferred from administration.”

“Well, I watched her destroy a guy”

They don’t believe me so they look to Ward. I look to him so he can tell them I’m right. He glances at us then sighs. “You’ve heard of The Cavalry?”

Fitz & Simmons both reply “Yeah.”

Then Fitz says “Everyone in the academy talks about st –“

They talk at the same time again “She’s the Calvary?” 

We all look quickly over to where May is laying when we hear her voice. “I told you, never to call me that.”

Simmons gives a little giggle. “I can’t believe it. Oh, we’re sure to get out of here now. Um how do we get out of here?”

May sits up with a grunt. “We can’t go through the doors. They’re bolted, tied to the pressurization lines. You two geniuses have nothing?”

Fitz and Simmons share a look.

Fitz says “Yeah, well, it’s hard to concentrate in these intense situations.”

Ward speaks softly to Fitz with compassion. “Hey, don’t freeze up. Take a breath. You don’t need to come up with the whole solution, just part of it. Right?”

I say “Yeah, between us we can come up with something.”

Everyone starts to glance around the cargo hold. We start talking and forming plans but not coming up with anything yet. I tell them we should ram the SUV into the lab doors and go from there but Simmons isn’t a fan of that. 

“Well, that’s clearly the worst idea I’ve heard yet.”

I tell her “It will work and get us into the lab.” I try not to roll my eyes. I know it will work or at least it worked in the show. I would like to get on with taking back the plane and moving on. I’m not liking this whole danger part and being close to death. 

Ward says “Reyes is gonna kill us the minute we land, regardless, and blame it on rebels. This way we have a fighting chance. I’ll take it.” He looks at Fitz. “What’s first?”

“We can’t get upstairs without going in the lab.”

Simmons takes over “And the only way to release the lab doors is from upstairs.”

I but in “The first thing is we’re tied to the cargo door”

While they have been discussing May has been making very small moves. We hear a loud crack that cuts me off. We all flinch.

“What the hell was that?” Says Fitz

Ward replies “Her wrist.” They had to hurt something fierce. May, once loose goes toward the cat walk where one of the soldiers is. We then see her legs come up wrapping around his neck. She throws him over the railing then drops down beside him. She grips her wrist with her other hand and gives it a twist causing more cracks.

“What’s next?” I stare at her in awe and also complete shock. Damn, she is badass. I really want to fan girl but I somewhat contain myself. She gets the rest of us free and we have a quick huddle to go over the plans and how we’re going to get into the lab. 

I say “Okay, so we’re going to do this?”

Simmons replies “We’re all on board.”

“Yep. Let’s do this fast.” Says Fitz

“No turning back, no freezing up.” That’s from Ward.

“Because if we do then…” Fitz leaves his sentence hanging, nodding his head, it’s obvious what he means.

Ward says “All of us die.” Great of course he just has to say that out loud.

Simmons replies “We know.”

Ward looks at all of us but me a bit longer. I take mild offense to that because the other two are just as scared as I am, Fitz more so. 

“All right.”

The sound of a car engine revving gets our attention. May is standing on the driver’s side door runner of the SUV looking at us. 

“You guys talk a lot.”

She gets into the car closing the door. Fitz-Simmons and I panic as Ward sweeps us past him and out of the way. May puts the SUV into drive sending it into the glass doors of the lab. She’s able to easily break the glass giving us a way in. We immediately get to work and grab the things we need and get one of the drones ready to go upstairs through the vents. Simmons is standing on a table with a drill, she is using it to get the grate off the vent. Fitz has the drone briefcase on one of the tables and gets one out. I’m opening lockers to look for cables to tether us together. Simmons gets the grate off the ceiling and Fitz gets on the table table starts firing sneezy up. May is looking at the glass doors on the other side of the lab, she gets them open goes out to reclaim the cockpit. Fitz gets Sneezy in the air and sends him into the open air vent. Ward is kneeling on the floor above a black bag, he pulls out some rope and some sort of chain. I find some black straps that we can use. Ward straps them around our waists, then uses the rope and chain he found to connect the three of us. Once everything is done and we’re ready, we head up to the cat walk. 

I hear Fitz say “Simmons, forget what I said before. This, is the moment we’ll regret.” Theres a beeping noise from his tablet. That means sneezy is in position and Fitz is about to set the device off.

The plane gives a big lurch and we hear the explosion. I have to steady myself on Simmons and the cat walk, she does the same.

The panel on the door turns green letting us know the plan worked. The doors were released so we can now get in the main part of the plane.

I say “Looks like it worked.”

Simmons gives Ward a smile. “The drop in cabin pressure released the doors.”

He replies “I’ll take care of the soldiers, you guys get to the 0-8-4.”

Fitz asks “And Coulson?”

“Let’s hope he can handle himself.”

Ward opens the door and braces himself against the wind. The three of us follow behind him. One of the remaining soldiers begins to fire at us.

“Get back!” Wars shouts at us. The soldier stops firing and runs toward us. He and Ward begin to fight, I peek out to see if there is anymore. A second soldier appears and points is gun at Ward. Ward is able to jump over the little half wall onto the couch and starts fighting both soldiers. It’s actually quite impressive, not that I’ll ever admit that to him. 

“Go now! Find the 0-8-4.”

We start making our way out of the door bracing against the wind. The second soldier tackles Ward from behind. As we pass by we see they are all tethered together. They are getting thrown around and Fitz even gets knocked to the ground.

Fitz shouts “Help!” We help him up but he stays by the door so he can reel us back in. 

Simmons is trying to get the 0-8-4 out of the wall where it’s embedded. She lets out a big yell when she finally pulls it free from the wall.

“I’ve got it! Fitz!”

“Reel us back in!” I yell

Fitz starts pulling us in “I’ve got you!” But as I wait the safety pamphlet smacked me in the face, literally. Now I remember, Skye used the raft to close the hold in the side of the plane. I unbuckle myself free of them and start to make my way to where the raft is kept. Also trying not to think about me flying through that window if I lose my grip.

Simmons yells at me “What are you doing? We need your help!”

“Just trust me!”

I crawl over to the wall that houses the raft and begin to open it. Well I try, there is a lot of straps and I fumble with them. I look over when I hear Simmons yell. 

“Fitz!” I see he is walking towards into the room while pulling the line to Simmons. However, a soldier has a hold go the extra line that should have been attached to me. He starts getting closer to the duo and starts to pull on the line and mess with the clips keeping them connected. 

Simmons says “Cut him loose!” Fitz unclips him and Simmons which the soldier wasn’t expecting, sending him backwards and right into Ward. Who is now holding onto a post so he doesn’t go hurdling out of the plane, which is a shame. He tries holding onto the soldier and I look away at that point to go back to freeing the raft so he can fill up the hole of death. I hear Fitz-Simmons apologizing to Ward and him telling the soldier to hold on. I got the straps undone and pull on the release. The raft inflates and gets sucked towards the giant hole and saving Ward in the process. Maybe I should have delayed it a couple seconds. Once all the winds died down and theres no immediate death, I catch my breath and lay on the floor. I also start laughing a little even though I’m trying really hard not to. I hear someone punch another person and look over to see Coulson over a soldier. The plane rights itself so that must mean May is back in control. I see Fitz-Simmons peeking over the half wall, then when they get up, I do as well. We all meet in the planning room where Coulson is. 

“No other way in, huh?” he sets a glass on the table “I was just starting to warm up to this place.” 

Fitz then says “The 0-8-4 is cooling and stable. But we should call H.Q. and get it to the slingshot as soon as possible.”

Coulson turns and looks down at Camilla who is tied to the pole, she looks defeated. “I told you they were good.” He gives her a little grin 

I say “We destroyed a billion dollar plan in less than a week. That must be a record.” I get a couple small laughs at that. I think everyone is just relieved we made it. Ward and Coulson start escorting all the reaming soldiers into the cage, and the three of us start trying to pick up things. They go down to the lab to check what is broke and will need replacing. I go to my bunk and make sure everything is still there, they are thankfully. It wasn’t to long before we are at the Sandbox. when we land we’re met but agents you take the device and the soldiers. Looking outside we are in a desert area with only one small building and a launchpad. I see Coulson checking on Lola for any damage. 

“I see Lola is unharmed.”

He replies “Down here wasn’t affected as much” 

“Today was crazy, it is normal like this?”

“Wellcome to a front-row seat of the craziest show on Earth. ” I laugh at that and I realize he avoided the question but at least he’s not lying. I already knew it would be crazy. 

“So are they just going to put the device into a rocket and launch it towards the sun?” 

“Slingshot is protocol. A weapon like the 0-8-4 is too dangerous for any person or country to have. People like Reyes would always be after it.”

I see Fitz walking over while holding a cooler and Simmons has a beer in her hand. 

Fitz excitingly says “We blew up a plane.”

Simmons smiling “I had a new experience.”

“Eat that, Professor Vaughn.”

“You had a new experience. But it was new for all of us.”

They walk over the end of the ramp Fitz turns to May and Ward. “Hey, come on. You guys don’t want to miss this.”

Fitz and Simmons walk to the end of the ramp and sit on the edge, their legs dangling.I go over and sit next to Simmons who reached into the cooler and hands me a glass bottle of coke. I roll my eyes, even though I hate beer it’s annoying being a teen again. May then sits next to me and Ward sits next to Fitz. 

“So, it’ll take about 180 days to reach the sun. Now, yes, of course, it would have been faster if they’d use hydrogen-fueled APUs, but they’re having fun.” everyone relaxes and exchanges a few more words when Coulson walks over. 

“whose idea was it to blow a hole in the plane?” Everyone is quiet at that. I speak up, after all I doubt they’ll kick me out. 

“May said that the doors were tied to the pressurization so I thought – “

Simmons cuts in “So we thought it was the only way to release them.”

Ward tells him “It was everyone’s idea, sir.”

Fitz chimes in “Yeah, quite genius, really.”

Coulson smiles “Nice work.” 

We hear a voice over a loudspeaker. “All clear for liftoff.”

Fitz says “Oh, time for blastoff.” he pinches his nose closed giving him a funny sound to his voice. “Launching in three, two…” I laugh at him and join in the countdown. We see the rocket taking flight, it is truly amazing. “The trajectory will take it beyond the Lagrange Point so that it doesn’t hit Herschel.”

Simmons explains further “And there haven’t been any coronal mass ejections, so it shouldn’t lose telemetry.” 

I say “Good thing the ISS is in the northern hemisphere so it won’t hit them. 

Ward stops any further conversation “Guys, English.” We laugh a little and continue to watch the rocket fly higher and higher.

After that was all done they had some mechanics fix the plane enough so we could fly to HQ the next day where they can properly fix it. They had a whole team of people and managed to have the plane completely fixed just like new. While they were doing that we got to choose the new equipment and I got to choose a set up to have in the lab. Fury came onto the plane to talk to Coulson but he also stoped to talk to me. He is terrifying in real life and he kept starring at me like he was trying to figure something out. The meeting was brief so it wasn’t to bad, I rather not repeat that again. Once the bus was fixed we take off towards our next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this worth continuing?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it and want me to continue.


End file.
